


Kiss The War Goodbye

by RavenclawWitch18



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Baby, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Post WWII, WWII, Wedding Fluff, female!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawWitch18/pseuds/RavenclawWitch18
Summary: Bucky returns home from fighting in WWII and finds his girl, Steph, waiting for him. Now that the war is over, Bucky has some promises to fulfill. And he intends to keep every single one of them.





	Kiss The War Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billie_vivienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billie_vivienne/gifts).



> So, this started because I walked into my mom's boss' office and saw the original picture on the wall. My brain popped up and was like, "Picture Stucky in that photo. Now how did they get there?" And now here we are 3 1/2 months later with the answer. I hope you all enjoy this. I was lucky to work with an amazing artist and she deserves all the praise for doing the amazing art for this story.

 

                                                                                                                              

 

 

 

Bucky stood at the railing at the front of the ship. The first mate has said that they would be arriving in New York by late this afternoon and James wanted to see the skyline the moment it came into view. It had been four, almost five, years since he had seen his beloved city and he was eager for that first glimpse. It would help cement in his mind that the war really was over and that he was really going home.

“Staring at the sky ain’t gonna get us there faster Sarge.” A voice said from behind him.

Turning, Bucky found all of his men standing behind him on the deck.

“I know that.” He said. “But I want to see the New York skyline the moment it comes into view. Maybe then it will sink in that we are really going home for good.

“Your discharge papers weren’t enough proof?” Morita asked.

“I feel like discharge papers should be enough to prove that we’re really going home.” Happy Sam mused.

“I know, I know.” Bucky said. “But sometimes it doesn’t feel like the war is really over, you know? It feels like somethin’ will happen and we’ll have to go back to fighting.”

His men nodded in understanding. After four long years of fighting in the war, they had almost thought that it would never end. That they would never get to go home. That they would die before the opportunity would present itself. Or worse, be captured by the Nazi’s.

The thought had only gotten stronger when they had been tapped to run special ops against a rogue branch of the Nazi’s called Hydra. Hydra had been so much worse than the regular Nazi’s, as weird and impossible to imagine as that was. The Nazi’s had regular weapons like guns. Hydra weapons were nothing like they had ever seen before.

Shaking the thought from his head, Bucky forced himself to focus on his men. He put a smile on his face.

“Besides, New York is the greatest city in the world.”

That was all he was able to say before his men interrupted him, insisting that their cities were the greatest in the world. The conversation devolved into an argument that went on for ten minutes. It would have lasted longer, but the call of land interrupted it.

With the announcement that New York was now in sight came a flurry of activity as the soldiers on board the ship prepared to disembark. Bucky ran for his bag which he had left sitting on his bunk that morning, completely packed shortly after waking up. He didn’t want to be scrambling to find and pack his shit when the call of land came and risk getting stuck in the throng of men who would be pushing their way to the area where they would exit the ship. Since his bag was packed, Bucky was able to snatch it up and race to the door where he would leave the ship from. Because of his foresight, he managed to be one of the first men standing there, which was what he wanted. He wanted to be one of the first ones off the ship. It was the only way he stood a chance of finding Steph, if he could get out before the majority of the crowd.

It was a half hour later that the ship pulled into the dock. It took another five minutes for the ship hands and the dock workers to secure the ship and open the door. Bucky pushed his way to the door the moment it opened and thundered down the walkway connecting the ship to the dock.

The moment his feet touched the dock, Bucky took off into the crowd. His eyes scanned every face for Steph’s but none of them was her.

Pushing his way onto the street, Bucky turned in a slow circle. It was only a moment later that he spotted her. Steph was standing in the middle of the street where the crowd had thinned out. She was wearing the white coat he had bought her just before he left and a sky blue dress that he didn’t recognize but realized must be new.

The moment their eyes meet, Bucky feels a wave of relief rush through him so quickly that for a moment, it left him feeling weak-kneed and he thought he might collapse there in the street. The feeling quickly passed and he rushed down the street.

Steph’s grin at seeing him approach morphed into an expression of surprise when Bucky reached her and swept her into a kiss, dipping her down with one arm and placing his other hand on her waist. Steph hung there for a second before bringing her arms up and wrapping them around Bucky’s neck.

They remained like that for several minutes before Bucky, conscientious of the fact that Steph’s lungs were not the strongest, pulled back to allow them both to breathe. Though he didn’t allow her to go far, preferring to keep her close.

This close, he can see how pale she is and her hands feel slightly cooler than their normal cool temperature. Bucky knew that these were signs that Stephanie had been ill recently. He also knew that if he so much as thought about bringing it up while they were in public, Stephanie would be furious and would refuse to speak to him until he had groveled and apologized appropriately. And that was not something he wanted to deal with right now.

Searching for something else to focus on, Bucky’s eyes are drawn to Steph’s new dress. Standing in front of her, he can see that her dress compliments her fair complexion and draws attention to her eyes. When Bucky brings his eyes up to meet hers, Steph smiles.

“Hey Buck.” She says. “Welcome home.”

Bucky grins. “It’s good to be home. I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Your parents and your sisters wanted to come, but they couldn’t get off work and Alice has a presentation today that she didn’t want to miss. They send their love and your ma wants me to invite your men to supper tonight. Speaking of your men, where are they?”

Bucky was startled to realize that for the first time in three years, he had no idea where any of his men were.

Spinning around but still keeping Stephanie close, Bucky searched the ever growing crowd for any sign of his men. He didn’t have to look far as he found them standing a few feet away on the sidewalk.

Bucky waved them over.

“Stephanie, these are my men.” Bucky said when they surrounded him. “This is Dum Dum, Gabe, Dernier, Morita, Falsworth, Happy Sam, and Junior. Men, this is my best girl Stephanie Rogers.”

“Pleasure to meet you ma’am.” Dum Dum said, tipping his hat to her as the other men echoed his greeting.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” Steph said, smiling at all of them.

“Sarge has told us many stories about you over these last four years.” Junior said.

There was no way Bucky could fail to see the look Steph gave him at that.

“I only told them the good stories.” Bucky assured her while shooting a side-eyed glare at Junior for trying to get him in trouble with Stephanie.

“It’s true.” Junior backed him up, having caught his Sarge’s glare. “He spent a lot of time telling us stories about how you defended yourself and other women from men who tried to get fresh with you.”

Happy Sam nodded. “He also told us that if he ever so much as heard a whispered rumor that we had tried to get fresh with a girl, he would tell you and when we made it back home, you would put the fear of God into us.”

“He’s right. I would have.” Stephanie admitted, completely shameless.

The men laughed and Bucky grinned with pride.

“Oh, before I forget,” Steph began, turning to the men. “Mrs. Barnes wanted me to invite all of you to dinner tonight.”

They looked at each other for a moment before Dum Dum spoke up. “We would love to Miss Rogers but we have a train heading west to catch. Will you convey our regrets to Mrs. Barnes?”

Stephanie nodded.

“Well, I think we had best be getting home.” Bucky said, wanting nothing more than to be home with his best girl. “You fellas have a safe journey home and don’t forget you promised to keep in touch.”

“We will.” The men promised again.

Bidding them goodbye, Bucky and Steph turned to begin the walk home.

If it wasn’t for the fact that Bucky was in his uniform and there were other uniformed men walking on the sidewalks, Bucky would be able to pretend that the war had never happened. That he and Steph were walking down the street on a normal Tuesday afternoon. Still, Bucky was grateful that he had survived the war and was able to do things like this with Steph again. It could have just as easily been that he never survived the war or if he had, he had come home with a major injury like losing a limb. Several men that he knew personally from the army had ended up with those fates. And he himself had miraculously been lucky to come out of the war mostly unscathed.

“Do we have to go to dinner with my parents tonight?” Bucky asked as they passed in front of Hal’s Groceries.

“Do you not want to?”

“I like seein’ my folks. But if I’m bein’ honest, I just want to have dinner with you tonight.” Bucky admitted.

Steph came to a stop and pulled Bucky around to face her. “If that is what you want, then that is what you shall get. I wouldn’t mind having you all to myself.” She said, reaching up to place a hand on his cheek.

Bucky leaned down to kiss her, delighting in the fact that he had made it home alive and that Stephanie was alive. He wanted to let all of his love for her flow into the kiss, but he remained aware that they were in public. For now, he kept the kiss chaste.

When they pulled back, they grinned at each other before turning to continue the walk home. Their apartment building was only a few blocks away and it was not even five minutes later that they were standing in front of their apartment door and Steph was unlocking it. When the door swung open, Bucky felt like the breath had been punched out of him. Their apartment looked exactly the same as it did four years ago when he had shipped out. It was stupid, but he had almost expected to come back and find out that the apartment looked completely different than it had when he had left.

Stephanie, who had gone into the apartment and taken off her coat, turned to find him still standing in the doorway.

“What is it?” She asked.

“It’s nothing.” Bucky said, still making no move to enter the apartment.

“It must be something if it has you standing frozen in the doorway.” She observed.

“Really, it’s nothing. Stupid even.” Bucky insisted, forcing his feet to move and carry him into the apartment.

“Even if it is stupid, I will want to know. You’re home now Buck and you don’t have to keep everything to yourself anymore.”

Swallowing, and wondering how a schmuck like him had managed to land a woman as amazing and understanding as Stephanie, Bucky tried to put words to what he was thinking and feeling at the moment. What he had been thinking and feeling for a long time.

“It’s just…while I was over there I expected that our apartment would have changed. That the couch wouldn’t be the same one it was when I left. That it would just be different.” He finished helplessly, not really knowing how to convey what he was thinking.

Steph’s eyes softened. “The war changed alot of things, especially back here in America. It was reasonable to assume that things were different here in our apartment. And some things have changed here. But I tried to keep things the same as much as I could.”

“It’s not you. The war just messed with my thinkin’ a little bit.” Bucky promised.

Stephanie snorted.

“Your thinking was messed up before the war, James Barnes.” She tossed over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen. “Now get in here and tell me what you want for dinner.”

Bucky stared after her in shock for a minute before hurrying after her. He stopped short in the doorway. Their counters were lined with baskets filled with every kind of food imaginable. Stephanie, standing by their table which they had inherited from Steph’s ma, smiled at his obvious confusion.

“When we heard you would be coming home on the ship today, our neighbors here in the building decided to bring over food to make sure you had a good meal when you came home. While we know the army fed you, it doesn’t compare to a good home cooked meal. So they brought things over all afternoon yesterday and well into the evening. Pick out what you want for dinner.”

Bucky looked at the array of foods lining their counters. Some of it was food he had never seen before, even before the war. He strongly suspected that some of their immigrant neighbors in the building were responsible for these meals. His eyes landed on a large basket at the far edge of the counter, filled with three large jars of stew, a covered plate that gave off a faint aroma of bread, and a second covered plate that, upon peeking under the towel, revealed that it was his great grandmother’s apple pie, a recipe that had been passed down through the family.

He carried the basket over to the table where Steph was waiting. She took one of the jars of stew over to the stove where she had a pot waiting to cook the stew. Bucky placed the bread in the oven to warm before going to set the table. Twenty minutes later, Steph declared the stew was done and Bucky brought her the plates to ladle the stew onto. As he carried them back to the table, Steph retrieved the bread from the oven and they sat down to dinner. For a few minutes, everything was quiet except for the light clinking of silverware against china as they ate. Then Steph spoke.

“So, what are you going to do first now that you are home?”

Bucky’s eyes lit up as he remembered all of those plans he had made while he was fighting. Plans that built on what he and Steph had talked about before the war. He reached across the table and took Steph’s hand in his. She looked up, startled at the unexpected contact. Bucky forced himself to relax, not wanting to put her on edge any more than she already was.

“I have so many plans. I’m going to make sure that things are better for us from now on.” He declared.

“How do you plan to do that?” Steph asked, guarded.

He couldn’t fault her for her hesitancy. He had made promises like that before the war, but had never been able to keep them very well.

“I’m going to start by getting a job. One that pays decently.”

“You realize that won’t be easy.” Steph interrupted. “There isn’t anywhere that hasn’t been affected by the war and most businesses are still hurting from the Depression.”

“I know.” Bucky said. “I will find the best that I can.”

Steph searched his eyes to see if he meant it. Bucky steadily held her gaze, knowing that any hesitancy on his part would not help convince her.

He knew she had found what she was looking for when her body relaxed and she sat back in her chair, though she continued to allow him to hold her hand.

Bucky took that as permission to continue to explain his plan. “Once I have a job, we’ll look for a house to live in. Something that we can afford on whatever my new salary is. But also something that will allow us room to grow. One that has proper insulation and windows that let us see outside but won’t let the cold into the house.”

“You said room to grow.” Steph repeated, a look of surprise on her face.

“I did.” Bucky confirmed. “I still want everything we discussed before the war. I want to marry you and give you the wedding you deserve. When the time is right, I want to grow our family. I want to grow old with you by my side, our children and grandchildren surrounding us.”

Steph had tears in her eyes and Bucky wisely decided not to point them out. “You still want all of that?”

“I do. Did you think I wouldn’t?”

“Yes…no…I don’t know.” Steph swiped at the tears in her eyes. “The war had a way of changing what people wanted. Part of me hoped that you would still want those things. But another part of me didn’t want to get my hopes up. In case you didn’t want them when you came back.”

Bucky got up from his seat and rounded the table to kneel next to Steph.

“I won’t deny that the war changed me a bit. Probably in ways I haven’t even realized yet. But I can promise you that I have never stopped wanting all of those things” He made sure he had Steph’s attention before admitting the next part. “There were too many nights in the trenches when remembering our plans for the future was the only thing that kept me sane or allowed me to get a bit of sleep. It was those thoughts of our future that kept me fighting. I wanted you and our children to live in a safer world.”

“The world is a lot safer now.” Steph agreed before changing the topic. “Where will you go looking for jobs?”

Bucky hummed in thought. “I think I’ll just hit the streets. Go to every business I come across an’ see if they’re hiring. I might go down to the docks as well. I’m sure they’re looking for people to work. Especially now that all the soldiers have returned home.”

Stephanie pressed her lips together, clearly refraining from saying something. Bucky noticed she didn’t look happy and thought he knew why. Steph had always been worried that he would get injured while working on the docks and it had only been the fact that it was a steady income that prevented her from begging him to leave.

“Just be careful.” Was all she said.

Deciding to move the conversation away from this topic, Bucky asked a different question.

“What about you? Tell me about some of the things you did while I was overseas.”

Steph lit up. “I got a job as a nurse working for the Red Cross.”

Bucky felt his heart skip a beat in fear. While he was thrilled that Steph finally found a job, and one she seemed to love judging by her expressions, he was worried about her being exposed to soldiers who had taken sick while overseas. Bucky had seen first hand what some of the diseases had done to the soldiers. Depending on the sickness, some soldiers were quarantined until they could be shipped back to a base, and in some cases back home. With her weaker immune system, Bucky knew that it wouldn’t take much for Steph to catch whatever the soldiers had.

Something must have shown on his face as Steph’s next words were to reassure him.

“I don’t work directly with the soldiers who are sick. I help organize their medicine and gather supplies for their ward. My main job is to work with the soldiers who received an amputation. I change their bandages, watching for infection, give them their medicine, and sometimes write letters for them.”

Bucky relaxed at her explanation. While soldiers who received an amputation sometimes came down sick, there was less risk for the nurses as most of their illnesses was caused by infections at the amputation site. Bucky trusted Steph and knew that she wouldn’t do anything that was unnecessary and endanger her health.

“Well, I’m glad you found a job you like.” He said. Steph beamed at him.

The rest of their evening passed quietly. Bucky insisted on helping with the washing up after dinner and he had the suspicion that Steph only let him because she was glad he was home. After dinner, they sat together on the couch, Steph reading a book and Bucky reading the paper before going on to bed.

**OoO**

The next morning after breakfast, Steph left for the Red Cross and Bucky hit the streets to look for a job. He had a piece of paper in his pocket with the names of some businesses who had advertised jobs that he was qualified for in the Help Wanted section of the paper. There were also several businesses that he passed with Help Wanted signs in the windows. He went inside to inquire about the jobs. A few turned him away but most took his information and promised to get in touch.

When lunchtime rolled around, he stopped at the nearest pharmacy and had a sandwich and a cola for lunch. After eating, he headed for the docks. Bucky knew that Steph would prefer for him to not work at the docks, but it was steady work and a steady paycheck at a good pay. As a dockhand, Bucky had been making $1.10 an hour when he left to fight in the war. If he could get re-hired at the same pay, it would be better than any other offer he was likely to get considering he dropped out of high school.

He gave his name to the secretary and was asked to wait while she went and spoke to the boss. She came back a moment later and told him that the boss would like to speak with him. Bucky walked down the familiar hall to the boss’ office. Upon opening the door, he was greeted with the familiar face of his old boss, Freddy Nelson. Freddy had looked up at the door opening and when he saw Bucky standing there, his face lit up.

“James, my boy, good to see you! Come in, come in, sit down.” He greeted.

Bucky stepped into the office and took a seat in one of the plush chairs, body relaxing at the friendly greeting he had received.

“Now, Louise tells me you’re looking to be hired as a dock hand again?”

“Yes sir.”

“We could hire you as a dock hand at your old pay. That’s an option on the table. There is another option though, if you would like to consider it.” Freddy said.

“What option?” Bucky asked, curious as to what other option there might be.

“Before you left, you were close to being promoted to Dock Manager. Now, after you left, we had to promote someone else. But he was injured a month ago an’ the doc just told him he ain’t ever gonna be able to work again. If you want it, the position is yours.” Freddy explained. “It pays $2.10 an hour an’ you would have steady hours from 8 to 5, Monday through Friday.”

Bucky was floored by the offer. This was better than he could have hoped for. It paid well and had good hours, meaning not only would he and Steph be able to afford a good home, but he would be home every night for dinner. And he would be working in an office instead of out on the docks, which would make Stephanie happy.

“Mr. Nelson, I would be delighted to accept your offer.” He said.

Mr. Nelson lit up. “Wonderful my boy. Simply wonderful. Talk to Louise and she’ll get you set up with the paperwork. Just bring it with you when you start. Let’s say, Monday?”

Bucky nodded. “That works for me.”

“Good, good. I’ll see you at 8 a.m. sharp.”

Bucky shook Mr. Nelson’s hand and made his way to the front to see Louise. She gave him the paperwork with a smile and welcomed him back. Bucky tucked the paperwork into his coat and headed back to the street to catch a hackie. Now that he had secured a well-paying job, it was time to move onto the next part of his plan. He had the hackie drop him off at Cartier’s.

“Good afternoon, sir.” A clerk greeted when he walked in. “How can I assist you?”

“I’d like to see your engagement rings, please.” Bucky requested.

“Certainly sir. If you’ll step over here I’ll show you some of our finest rings.”

Bucky stepped over to the display case where the clerk had already pulled out a tray of rings.

He spent the next forty-five minutes carefully examining a variety of rings, each one more beautiful than the last. Finally he settled on one that had a ruby set in the center of a silver ring with two small diamonds on either. The band was a little bit wider than a normal ring, which suited Bucky just fine as it meant he would be able to add one thing to the ring to make it truly special.

“Would it be possible to get something engraved on the inside of the ring?” He asked.

“Certainly sir. Just write down what you would like engraved and our jeweler will take care of it.”

The clerk handed Bucky a piece of paper and a pencil. Bucky scrawled some words on the paper and gave it back.

“We will have it ready for you Saturday afternoon.”

Bucky thanked him and left the store. He made one more quick stop on the way home.

When he arrived at the apartment, he could hear faint noises coming from the kitchen. There, he found Steph putting away the dishes from last night. Bucky waited until she had put the plates in her hand in the cabinet before saying, “You’re home early.”

As expected, Steph jumped at the unexpected sound of his voice and turned to face him. Upon realizing that it was indeed him, she crossed the room and smacked him with a towel.

“Don’t scare me like that James.” She scolded. “Now, what are you doing home early.”

“I asked you first, doll,” Bucky drawled.

Steph shot him a look as she turned back to finish putting the dishes away.

“There was a contaminated spill shortly after lunch. They sent home all non-essential employees.”

Bucky felt his heart stop. Had Steph been exposed to something potentially life-threatening? Surely if she had, they would have sent her to a hospital. Wouldn’t they?”

“Are you okay?” He asked.

The look he got from Steph was half-fond, half-exasperated. “I’m okay. The spill happened on the other side of the building. They just sent the rest of us home as a precaution.” Bucky breathed a sigh of relief. “Now it’s your turn. Why are you home early?”

“I got a job.” Steph spun around, surprise and delight evident on her face.

“That’s great. Where?”

Bucky braced himself.

“Down at the docks.”

Only someone who knew Stephanie would be able to see the way her smile went from genuine to fake.

“James.”

The use of his birth name told him exactly how Steph was feeling about his announcement.

“Now hear me out a minute. I’m not working as a dock hand. I got hired as the dock manager.”

That made Steph pause. “How?”

“Mr. Nelson still owns a company down at the docks. He said I was about to be promoted before I left for the war. The guy who got the position in my absence got injured and can no longer work. So Mr. Nelson offered me the job and I accepted. I’ll still work down at the docks, but I’ll be safer. I’ll be sitting in an office most of the day instead of working out on the docks.”

Steph stood there for a minute before letting out a quiet sigh of relief.

“I should also mention that the job comes with a pay raise.” Bucky added.

“How much of a raise?”

“I’ll be makin’ $2.10 an hour.”

Bucky took a mental picture of the look on Steph’s face. It was one of the few times he had stunned her into silence.

It was several minutes before she spoke.

“You better not be foolin’ me James Barnes.” She said.

“I swear on the Bible and the Torah that I am not foolin’ you, Stephanie.” Bucky swore.

He rarely swore on the Bible since it wasn’t his Holy Book and Steph knew that. It seemed to convince her as she crossed the kitchen to place a kiss on his cheek.

“I’m thrilled for you Buck. When do you start?”

“Eight o’clock sharp Monday morning.” Bucky said proudly. “In a few weeks we can start lookin’ for houses.”

“That sounds amazing Bucky. I can’t wait.”

“Start making your list of what you want in your house, doll.”

“I will.” Steph promised. “Now come help me with dinner.”

**OoO**

Bucky went back to Cartier’s on Saturday after lunch to pick up his ring. The same gentleman from the other day was there when he walked in.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Barnes.” He greeted. “Are you here to pick up your ring?”

Bucky nodded. “I am.”

“Very good sir. If you’ll step over here, I have your ring ready to go.”

Bucky moved to the counter where the clerk was standing with a small black box, which he opened to reveal the ring nestled inside. Bucky picked it up to inspect the inscription. There on the inside were the words he had requested be engraved.

Satisfied that the ring was perfect for Steph, he placed it back in the box.

“Everything looks perfect. How much do I owe you?”

“With the engraving, the total comes out to $100.”

$100 was expensive for a ring. Though he knew it was more expensive because of the engraving and the fact that he had not chosen a traditional diamond ring. Thankfully, Bucky had sent a small portion of his army check to his ma with instructions to put it somewhere safe until he returned to collect it. He had gone to his ma’s house a few days ago while out doing the grocery shopping and collected the money. It wasn’t a lot, but it was more than enough to cover the cost of the ring and leave them with a decent amount to put in an emergency fund or perhaps towards their wedding.

Bucky pulled his wallet out and carefully counted the exact amount. The clerk took the money and passed him the box, along with a copy of the receipt. Bucky took the box and very carefully tucked it inside his jacket. This was one box he did _not_ want to lose.

Bucky thanked the clerk and took a hackie to his parents’ apartment. When he arrived, he spotted a pair of boys hanging around outside. He offered them a chance to make a quarter each, which they predictably jumped at. He sent them off with the coins and a note to deliver to Steph. He then made his way up to his childhood home where his ma was waiting to fuss over him. He let her for a few minutes, gently brushing off her inquiries as to what he and Steph were doing that night, reminding her that it was their business what they were doing.

He was finally able to escape down the hall to his old bedroom where his one good suit was hanging from a hook on the back of the door. Bucky carefully took his suit down and got dressed, taking care not to wrinkle the fabric. Logically, he knew Steph wouldn’t care if he had a wrinkle or two. But his brain was not feeling very logical right now. The Good Lord willing, Steph would only receive one proposal in her lifetime. And he wanted to make sure it was perfect. Steph deserved to receive the proposal she had always dreamed of.

When he was dressed, had checked his hair and made sure that the ring was in his pocket, Bucky hailed another hackie to take him back to his apartment, making a quick stop at a flower shop to pick up a bouquet of Steph’s favorite flowers, a single purple rose surrounded by blue irises.

At precisely 5:30 p.m., he arrived at the apartment and knocked on the door. Steph opened it a moment later and he immediately presented her with the bouquet, cutting off the lecture he had been about to receive. Flowers had always been a way to get him out of minor trouble with Steph.

She took the flowers and brought them closer to her face to smell.

“Thank you for the rose and irises, Bucky.” She said, walking back to the kitchen to put them in water. “You know you didn’t have to get them for me.”

“I know.” Bucky agreed, stepping into the hallway. “But I know how happy they make you.”

“What are you planning, James?”

“Just to take my best girl out for the night and treat her right.”

Steph narrowed her eyes. “What are you really planning, Bucky? It’s never that simple with you.”

“I swear that the only thing I have planned for tonight is to take you out and treat you right.” Bucky promised.

Technically, it was true. Asking Steph to marry him would be treating her right. He would be fulfilling a promise he made long ago.

Steph continued to eye him suspiciously for another minute before deciding to go with it.

“Very well Mr. Barnes. And where shall we be going tonight?”

“Now, that, Miss Rogers, is a surprise. You shall see when we get there.”

Steph shot him another look but said nothing as she allowed him to lead her from the apartment and down to the hackie. They made small talk on the ride to the restaurant, which stopped as soon as they pulled up outside _The Sapphire._

“James Barnes, you know we can’t afford this.” Steph hissed as they got out of the car.

“Actually, we can.” Bucky promised. “The hostess recognized that I was a soldier and spoke to the owner. Whatever we order will be discounted, as a way for the owner to say thanks.”

Any other objections Steph might have had were cut off before she could share them. They entered the restaurant and stepped up to the hostess station.

“Good evening.” Bucky greeted. “I have a reservation for Barnes.”

The hostess checked her book, running her finger down the list of names.

“Ah, yes. Right this way Mr. Barnes.”

She grabbed a couple of menus and led them towards a group of boots at the back of the restaurant. The booths were deep and there was space between them to allow for privacy. They were seated in the last booth on the left.

“Your waiter will be with you in just a few minutes.”

Bucky and Steph opened their menu and Bucky was surprised that the prices were more than reasonable for a restaurant of this caliber. Even without the discount, they would still be able to afford to eat here every once in a while. The waiter came and took their orders. While waiting for their food to arrive and while eating, Steph and Bucky discussed what they wanted in their future house.

After dinner, they ordered dessert, both of them deciding that it couldn’t hurt just this once. As soon as the waiter left, Bucky stood up and reached down to pull Steph up as well.

“Do you still have my dog tags that I gave you before I shipped out?” He asked.

“Of course. I wear them every day.” Steph said, pulling them out from underneath her dress collar.

“May I see them for a moment?”

Reluctantly, Steph removed them from around her neck and handed them over. Bucky took them and held them in his hand for a moment before carefully tucking it into his breast pocket and pulling out the ring box.

Bucky went down on one knee and looked up at Steph, opening the box to reveal the ring.

“Stephanie.” He begins. “I have loved you since we first met on the playground in second grade. You caught my attention immediately. When we got older, I looked up one day and realized you had captured my heart. Before I left for the way, I made you a promise, one that I intend to keep. Stephanie Rogers, will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

Bucky watched as Steph experienced a variety of emotions, from happiness to shock. It took a few minutes before she was able to speak.

“Yes!”

Bucky removed the ring from the box, gently took Steph’s hand in his, and slid the ring on her finger.

The moment the ring was in place, Steph pulled him up from the floor and into a kiss that was just this side of appropriate in public. When they pulled apart, they took a moment to revel in the fact that they were fiancés.

“I want the dog tags back.” Steph said. “I’ve worn them everyday for the last four years and I don’t want to give them up.”

Grinning at the thought of Steph wearing both his ring and his tags, Bucky pulled them out of his pocket. He got it clasped around her neck just before the waiter came with their dessert.

**OoO**

The morning of his wedding found Bucky standing in a room set aside for him at the Synagogue. He was standing in front of the lone mirror, checking to make sure there were no wrinkles in his suit. He had just come back from reading and signing the Ketubah, the contract that detailed exactly how Bucky would provide for Steph, including her food, clothes, and their marital relations. He had been very particular and had nitpicked almost every part of the Ketubah. While he understood the necessity of the contract, there was a small part of him that thought the contract was pointless. He didn’t need a piece of paper to tell him how to provide for Stephanie. That was one of two things he would always be certain of. The other was that he loved Stephanie with every fiber of his being.

Hearing a knock at the door, Bucky looked over his shoulder in the mirror to see who it was. When he saw Dum Dum standing there, he turned to fully face his friend.

“They’re waiting for you. It’s almost time for the ceremony to start.” He said.

“I’ll be right there.”

Dum Dum left and Bucky cast a final look at his reflection. He was vain, usually not putting much effort into his appearance outside of certain events and the Synagogue. But today was his wedding day and that alone entitled him to spend a little more time than normal primping. He knew Steph was going to be looking absolutely breathtakingly radiant in her dress and he wanted to make sure he looked presentable enough to stand next to her.

When he was sure he was as presentable as he was going to get, he left the room and made his way to the main hall of the Synagogue. His parents were waiting there for him so they could escort him in the processional. Bucky peeked through the door and saw that the main room was full of guests. On his side were his family, the men from his unit, and some of his friends from the docks. On Steph’s side, all of her friends and co-workers from the Red Cross who were off today were there.

Before he knew it, the rabbi and the priest were asking everyone to line up for the processional. Bucky took his place between his parents and heard Steph line up behind him. When everyone was in place, the doors were opened and the walked in.

To Bucky, the short walk down the aisle seemed to take an eternity. It was the only thing standing between him and getting to see Steph in her wedding dress. He finally reached the canopy, called a Chuppah, and turned to place a kiss on his mother’s cheek. After his parents sat down, Steph stepped up next to him, escorted by her honorary parents.

Mrs. Mason was a middle-aged woman who had taken Steph under her wing at the Red Cross and all but adopted Steph as her daughter. When she and her husband found out that Steph didn’t have any parents, they volunteered to step in for the wedding. Mr. Mason kissed Steph’s cheek and led his wife to sit down on Steph’s side. Dum-Dum and a young woman named Mary took their places on either side of the aisle, ready to fulfil their duties as Bucky and Steph’s attendants during the ceremony.

Bucky turned to face Steph and found himself struggling to breathe. He had known Steph would be breathtaking in her wedding gown, but he hadn’t been prepared for how beautiful she would actually be.

Her simple white gown was trimmed in Irish lace and her veil was made up entirely of the lace. The veil had been passed down from Sarah Rogers. For generations, it had been passed from mother to daughter. Thanks to careful preservation, it still looked as new now as it did over a hundred years ago when it was first made. In her hands, she held a simple bouquet of blue Hyacinths, light blue and yellow calla lilies, and white daisies.

With trembling hands, Bucky reached out and lifted Steph’s veil over her head. Steph smiled at him the moment their eyes met. Bucky felt his lips curve up to match.

The priest and the rabbi began the ceremony.

“Dear family and friends, Stephanie and James have invited all of you under the chuppah today as a symbol of warmth, family and togetherness.” Rabbi Matthew began.

“The chuppah represents the bond of love between the two of you, the shelter of care and respect that will keep you warm during the sudden chills that Life often springs upon us.

“The chuppah also represents the Rainbow Covenant of Life, the covenant that God made with Creation at the time of Noah, and which he signed with a rainbow as an eternal reminder of the inseparable bond between God and creation. The rainbow is made up of all the primary colors of the universe, each distinguished and unique. It isn’t a blending of colors, for this would in fact rob it of color leaving only white, but rather a harmony of color – each maintaining its uniqueness and yet somehow working together with all the others to create something more wondrous than any one color is on its own.

“So it is with love. Each of you is unique; each of you has your own coloring, your own backgrounds, your own dreams, feelings and truths. You do not love in order to erase your uniqueness, but to enhance it. Through love we learn to work in harmony with another to create a rainbow of possibilities that our world might be a brighter and more holy place.

“May the Source of Life, the Fountain of all Being, find living expression in the love between Stephanie and James, and may they forever uphold the chuppah of peace that we set above them this day.

“And let us say: Amen.”

“Amen” The guests murmured.

“If anyone has any reason to object to this union, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” Father Henry said.

Bucky turned to look at the assembled guests. Nobody was looking as if they were wanting to speak. After a minute of silence, Rabbi Matthew took over.

“At this time, we ask James Barnes to read aloud the Ketubah.”

Bucky accepted the Ketubah from the rabbi and turned to face the assembled guests before reading.

“I, James Buchanan Barnes, make this solemn promise to you, Stephanie Grace Rogers, before our friends, our family, and before God. I promise to make sure that you always have clothes. As long as I live, I will make sure that you are never lacking in clothes. I promise to provide you with food, as is my God given duty. Even if we are fighting, I promise to never withhold or deprive you of your food. I promise to provide you with your marital relations, as commanded by God to the people of Israel. As long as I live, I will never give to another what belongs to you by God’s law. With God as my witness, I make these promises to you.”

Bucky gave the Ketubah back to the rabbi and turned back to look at Steph. She was smiling and her eyes were shining, though whether that was from happiness or unshed tears, he couldn’t say.

“Stephanie, you may give your vows to James.” Henry said.

Stephanie handed her bouquet to Mary who gently took the bouquet in her hands.. When Steph’s hands were empty, she reached out to take both of Bucky’s hands.

“I, Stephanie Grace Rogers, in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, James Buchanan Barnes to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen one. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee.

“I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself. Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone. I give ye my Body, that we Two might be One. I give ye my Spirit, ‘till our Life  shall be Done. You cannot possess me for I belong to myself. But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me, for I am a free person. But I shall serve you in those ways you require, and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.”

Bucky didn’t even bother to hide his tears at Steph’s vows. He raised a hand to swipe at his eyes before quickly returning to hold Steph’s hands.

“James, when you are ready, you may give your vows to Stephanie.” Matthew prompted gently.

Bucky took a breath and began his vows.

“I, James Buchanan Barnes, in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Stephanie Grace Rogers to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee.

“I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself. I vow you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine, from this day it shall only be your name I cry out in the night and into your eyes that I smile each morning. I shall be a shield for your back as you are for mine, no grievous word shall be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance. Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life and into the next.”

Steph gave him a watery smile when he finished. There were definitely unshed tears in her eyes.

“Do you have the rings?” Henry asked Dum Dum.

Dum-Dum reached into his jacket pocket and produced two rings, and handed one to Matthew and the other to Henry. Both officiants held them so that the assembled guests could see them.

“The ring is an ancient symbol, so perfect and simple. It has no beginning and has no end.  
It is round like the sun, like the moon, like the eye, like arms that embrace. It is a circle; for love that is given comes back round again. Your rings are precious because you wear them with love.  
They symbolize your commitment in marriage. They remind you of who you are, where you’ve been, and where you’re going. As you wear them through time, they will reflect not only who you are as individuals, but also who you are a couple.” Henry declared.

“These rings are made of precious metals; purified by the heat of many fires. They are a symbol of the wealth that resides inside each of you and the purity of your love for one another. Though we have heard the vows, which have been shared by Stephanie and James, words, once spoken, are carried away on the wind. Therefore, the wedding ring is a visible symbol of the promises that have been made.” Matthew said.

Henry continued. “The circle has frequently been used to symbolize eternity. The ring, like the circle, is a reminder of the perfection and endurance of Stephanie and James’ commitment to and love for one another.”

“These rings represent the vows and promises you’ve willingly exchanged. They reflect the commitment those words inspire and all your hopes and dreams for the future.” Finished Matthew.

Rabbi Matthew turned to face Bucky. “Do you, James Buchanan Barnes, take Stephanie Grace Rogers, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?”

Memories flashed through Bucky’s mind, of all the times he had stood by Steph’s  side through all of the things rabbi Matthew had just said.

“I do.” He swore.

Matthew held at the ring and Bucky took it. He gently held Steph’s left hand in his and slid the ring on.

“With this ring, I thee wed.” He declared.

Father Henry turned to Steph.

“Do you, Stephanie Grace Rogers, take James Buchanan Barnes to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Stephanie promised.

Henry held out the ring, which she took and slid onto Bucky’s finger.

“With this ring, I thee wed.” She promised, looking intently into Bucky’s eyes.

“May these rings remind you that your love, like the sun, warms all that it touches, like the moon, brightens up the night, like the eye, is a gateway to your innermost soul. And your love, like the arms that embrace you, makes everything right with the world. May the vows and promises you have made today be as ever-present in your hearts as these rings are on your fingers.” Father Henry said.

“May these wedding rings be a reminder to Stephanie and James of the commitment they have made today and be as a testimony to all the world of their devotion in marriage. Wear these rings as the enclosing bond of reverence and trust. Fulfill the circle of love that now makes you one.” Rabbi Matthew added.

“May these rings henceforth be the chaste and changeless symbol of your evermore pure and unending affection.” Father Henry announced.

“May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another in their togetherness. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn.  
May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home, which they establish together, be such a place of sanctuary that many will find there a friend. May these rings, on their fingers, symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in the heart.” Finished Rabbi Matthew.

Dum Dum handed Rabbi Matthew a glass, which he then held up for the assembled guests to see.

“The breaking of the glass is one of the most beloved traditions of a Jewish wedding ceremony. This goblet was created especially for the treasured moment when Stephanie and James sanctify their marriage. This ancient practice has been interpreted in many ways. As a symbol of the destruction of the Temple in Jerusalem, the glass reminds us of sadness even in during the most joyous of occasions. Another view is that a broken glass cannot be mended and this reflects the permanence of marriage.

“After the wedding, Stephanie and James will be changed forever. Some consider the fragility of glass as a symbol of the frailty of human relationships. Even as Stephanie and James strengthens their relationship with the act of marriage, they must remember the care required to maintain this bond as they settle into their life together. No matter what the interpretation, the breaking of the glass is an important part of any Jewish wedding and marks the beginning of a new life together. After Stephanie breaks the glass, I invite everyone to shout the Hebrew words “Mazel Tov,” meaning “Good Luck” and “Congratulations.”

Rabbi Matthew handed Stephanie the glass. She held it up for a moment, so both she and Bucky could examine the goblet that had been created specifically for their wedding. Then she smashed it on the ground.

“Mazel Tov!” Shouted George.

“Mazel Tov!” Echoed the guests

Steph and Bucky turned back to the officiants for the final part of the ceremony.

“We will now bless their marriage.” Father Henry said.

“May God go with you and bless you,

May you see your children’s children,

May you be poor in misfortune and rich in blessing,

May you know nothing but happiness from this day forward.

May joy and peace surround you both,

Contentment latch your door,

And happiness be with you now, And God Bless you Evermore.

May you live your life with trust, And nurture lifelong affection,

May your lifelong dreams come true for you, Move ever that  
direction.

May the road rise to meet you,

May the wind be always at your back,

May the sun shine warm upon your face,

The rains fall soft upon your fields,

May the light of friendship guide your paths together,

May the laughter of children grace the halls of your home.

May the joy of living for each

Other trip a smile from your lips, a twinkle from your eye.

And when eternity beckons,

At the end of the life heaped high with love,

May the good Lord embrace you

With the arms that have nurtured you

The whole length of your joy filled days.

May the gracious God hold you both in the palm of His hands.

And, today, may the Spirit of Love

Find a dwelling place in your hearts” Father Henry read.

Both Henry and Matthew closed the books they had been reading from.

“Throughout this ceremony, Stephanie and James have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other. They have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore, it is our pleasure to now pronounce them husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride!” They both said.

Bucky leaned down and kissed Stephanie for the first time as her husband. The kiss was gentle and sweet, everything he wanted it to be. He could have sworn he felt a wetness on his cheek, but if asked, he would not have been able to say who was crying. A moment later, they stepped back and turned to face their happy guests.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, family and friends, it is our pleasure to present, Mr. And Mrs. James and Stephanie Barnes!” Matthew and Henry announced.

Those words broke the spell of silence that had been holding the guests. They started clapping as Bucky took Steph’s free hand, the other having taken her bouquet from Mary, and tucked it into his arm as they walked up the aisle.

**OoO**

Bucky carefully sat on the edge of the hospital bed. He was mindful of where Steph’s legs were and sat in the available space on the bed. For the first time in the twenty years he had known Steph, they were not in the hospital because she was ill.

Less than an hour ago, Steph had given birth to their first child. Her labor had been long and increasingly painful. It had started yesterday morning and lasted for twenty-two and a half hours. Twenty of those hours had been spent laboring, first at home and then later in the hospital. The remaining two and half hours were spent pushing and bringing their child into the world.

Bucky had spent the duration of the labor alternating between pacing and doing whatever Steph needed to make the labor just a little bit easier for her. Even though it completely went against hospital protocols, Steph had insisted that Bucky be present in the hospital room. First while she was laboring, and then as she gave birth to their baby. The doctors and nurses at the hospital had known Steph her entire life. Because of that, they were willing to break that particular protocol. If she had chosen to give birth anywhere else but Brooklyn Memorial, she most likely would not have been granted her wish. Though who knew, Steph was stubborn enough on her own time, and even more stubborn when she was in pain, she could have gotten her wish on sheer stubbornness alone.

Looking up at Steph as she cuddled their newborn son, Bucky was grateful she had demanded that he be in the room as the baby was born. Getting to watch his son entire the world (and privately, he had been kind of freaked out at the whole process and seeing exactly what his son was covered in) and meeting him immediately after when the nurse gave him to Steph was a memory he would treasure forever. Even when he was old and had forgotten everything else he knew, Bucky was sure he would never forget hearing his son’s first cry or the look on Steph’s face when he was placed in her arms, still crying. Bucky, who had been sitting besides Steph, letting her squeeze the life out of his hand, had looked down at his newborn son, watching as the baby slowly stopped crying and opened his eyes to look up at his mother for the first time. Steph was crying and Bucky wasn’t ashamed to admit that he had tears running down his face as well.

Bucky was brought out of his memories by a slight movement out of the corner of his eye. Looking up, he saw Steph was looking at him with a bright smile on her face.

“You can come closer, Bucky.”

Bucky immediately scooted closer, turning to lean back against the pillows and swinging his legs up on the bed, the same position he had been in while Steph was giving birth. The new position allowed him to look down at his son. His hair had dried and was the signature Barnes brown. His eyes though, were blue.

The newborn was staring up at his mother, content to just look at her and be cuddled. He had already been fed and eaten ravenously, prompting comments from the nurse that he was sure to grow into a strong and healthy boy.

Slowly, Bucky reached out and touched the closest hand with his index finger. Reflexively, the hand opened and grasped Bucky’s finger, coaxing a smile from the new father.

“Have you thought of a name?” Bucky asked softly, not wanting to startle the baby.

Steph nodded. “Henry.”

Bucky looked down into the blue eyes that were the exact shade of blue as Steph’s were.

“Welcome to the family, Henry Grant Barnes.”

**Author's Note:**

> So when I finished typing this up, I realized that I had left a lot out of the wedding. Literally, the original draft consisted of objections, vows, I Dos, and the pronouncement of marriage. It absolutely sucked! So I did some research and found more stuff to add in. The Wedding Vows Steph and Bucky used are traditional Irish vows that I found on Google. The Blessing recited by the officiant is also a traditional Irish blessing that I again found on Google by searching for it. The rest of the speeches used by the Rabbi and Father Henry were found on a website created by a man named Eric who has officiated many weddings of various denominations, including mixed denomination weddings. He created the website and posted the different speeches he has used throughout the years so that other people could incorporate them into their weddings. I chose a few speeches that I liked and combined them into one speech for each section. I have linked each of the parts that I have used below. Thank you so much to yourozness on Tumblr for stepping in as my emergency beta. You are a lifesaver! I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> The Blessing of the Rings can be found here: https://www.officianteric.com/blessing-of-the-rings/  
> The Chuppah Wedding Ceremony can be found here: https://www.officianteric.com/chuppah-ceremony/  
> The Introduction to the Exchange of Rings can be found here: https://www.officianteric.com/introduction-to-the-exchange-of-rings/  
> The Breaking the Glass can be found here: https://www.officianteric.com/breaking-the-glass/  
> The Pronouncement of Marriage can be found here: https://www.officianteric.com/pronouncement-of-marriage/  
> The Presentation of the Couple can be found here: https://www.officianteric.com/presentation-of-couple/


End file.
